Tell Me You Love Me
by heythereholly
Summary: 1x2 3x4 5x?. Some trouble appears in two relationships at first, but the past is forgotten when the boys get a very odd mission. And when tragedy strikes, how will Quatre cope? Will Wufei's broken heart ever heal? COMPLETE AS OF 11-28
1. Not The Perfect Night

Violet Tears  
  
Hehe, dunno where I got the idea for this... Just pleasr r/r, and remember I'm writing this when I have a majorly huge headache.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
It should have been the perfect night. The moonlight danced around the pier, illuminating the small ripples of water as they swam up onto the sandy shore, then eventually seeping into the mud. Distant waves towered into the sky far out in the ocean, pouring over themselves as they neared the shore. Remnants of what used to be sand castles from that day sat peacefully on the shore; little footsteps were still visible. Then there was the breeze. The ocean breeze. So pure and...beautiful, unlike any other breeze he could have felt. The ocean's breath ran itself through the boys' long, braided hair and caressed his face gently, echoing some ancient words he couldn't quite hear. Never before had he felt something so clean, pure, beautiful...clensing. Another wave crawled onto the shoreline, washing over anything in it's path, yet too gentle to move any of the small pebbles which lay engraved in the sand. The sand appeared almost golden in the white moonlight, shimmering. He figured there must be little bits of gold somewhere at the bottom of the ocean, each wave churning up tiny pieces to be brought to shore for unworthy eyes to gaze upon such natural beauty. Raising his violet eyes slowly to the night sky, he saw stars twinkling at him from their far off distances and spaces, each one a shining light amongst the darkness of the midnight sky. It should have been the perfect night, but it wasn't. It was far from perfect... Because the person he loved with all his heart and being wasn't there to share the moment with him.  
  
He cast his eyes downward, drawing in his knees and resting his forehead on them. A different, colder breeze flew past him. It wasn't the warm, welcoming breeze of the ocean, but one of a nearby city, cold and unforgiving. Like ice. He shivered; foolishly he hadn't brought a jacket. The cup of tea he had beside him was far past cold and he saw no point in drinking it anymore, now that the night had stolen its warmth away. Just like the warmth he felt from an embrace from his beloved, an embrace he would probably never feel again. It was similar to how he was sure he would never be held tightly, kissed softly, or simply be told he was loved one last time from pilot 01.Though he was constantly unsure why he suddenly felt so rejected and lost, he couldn't help but think that maybe something was going wrong with the two. Things just weren't how they used to be. But he didn't think Wing's pilot was doing something immoral, the Perfect Soldier wouldn't stoop so low as to do such things, and the American knew it, for he had seen the softer side to the stoic Japanese boy. But if he knew these things for sure, why did he worry so? He considered staying at the beach the whole night, to see if anyone would notice his absence, though for some reason he doubted anyone would, despite the silence which would fill the house without his numerous pranks on everyone. Maybe they would... He hoped they would.  
  
Seconds blended into minutes, and minutes into hours without pilot 02 noticing at all. He just sat there, letting occasional waves soak him to the bone with his head in his hands, thinking. Normally he wouldn't venture so far into the depths of his thoughts, but tonight he just couldn't help it. His thoughts weren't enough to scare him, but they gave him uneasy feelings. Memories of the wars, the first time he hand to press the button to blow up a base... The number of people who died at his mercy. To him, his hands were stained with soldier's blood, the death and redness burning into his skin at every given moment no matter how hard he tried to shove the thoughts away; the stains could never be removed. He was tarnished with blood and death, he even called himself Shinigami. Yet now he wasn't so sure he liked being known as someone to fear. At the time of war he loved it; he loved being feared and envied, in fact he didn't just love it, he *yearned* for it. He yearned to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies, he *wanted* people to be jealous of him. But now... Now he didn't know. Further diving into his thoughts continued as water soaked him more and more, but he took no notice as he mused over his past and present, blinking back the occasional tear. `Boys don't cry,' he told himself. `And that means I don't cry.' The words proved to be useless as a single tear slid down his cheek, followed by more and more.  
  
His attention was finally drawn from his depressing thoughts as a bright light shone into his despondent amethyst eyes. He looked wildly around before realizing where he was. The ocean. He had spent the whole night gazing out into the dark, watery depths without even doing so much as to call the rest of the ex-pilots to let them know he was okay. Standing up on shaky legs, he leaned against an old, mossy wooden beam belonging to the pier to steady himself. His head hurt, and he found it hard to breath. `Damnit,' he thought, closing his eyes, feeling the tracks the tears had burned down his face from the night before, `My cold must have gotten worse...' he smirked silently. `Not like anyone noticed... No one even came to see if I was okay...' Amethyst eyes wide and hurt, he came to the realization. No one came. They all knew he had mentioned something about the ocean, meaning chances were he was sitting infront of the water, yet no one, not even the small Arabian Quatre decided to check up on him. Somewhere between his throbbing headache and uneven breathing, he felt tears coming to his eyes.  
  
Once he was sure he could stand and move without collapsing, he started walking back to the house he shared with the other ex-pilots. He let out a soft moan when the ground started tilting beneath him, but he kept on walking, forcing himself to stand straight. Things started becoming black and fuzzy. Cringing, he fought to keep his eyes open as he shuffled along, unable to feel his feet. He was swaying and he didn't even notice it. Not until his knees caved in and everything went completely dark.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
There's the first chappie! ^__^ I hope you guys like this, I wrote it while fighting off a headache I've had all day long, so please dun kill me if it sucks lol.  
  
PLEASE R/R! I have pocky for anyone who does! ^__^  
  
Ja matta, minna!  
  
Forever Duo's Girl/TaraSaturn  
  
email: glitzykiss67@aol.com  
  
OR  
  
IM: DuosHotandMine01 


	2. Waking Up to Cobalt Eyes

Violet Tears Chapter: 2  
  
I wasn't gonna continue this story last night... My computer had crashed, lost the ENTIRE file, and majorly dishearted (x.x?) me. But today at school I got so friggin' bored, I decided to write something and it just happened to be chapter two of this fic. ^_^;; also, thank all the people who reviewed this...If they hadn't, I prolly wouldn't have even considered writing a second chapt. If you're wondering why I mentioned so much detail about the ocean, it's because I've always felt the ocean is some entity, some ancient, powerful 'being' if you will with amazingly calm and peaceful beauty. And to me, the ocean breeze is unlike anything on earth.  
  
AND just so that you all know, I imagine that if things with Duo were bad enough Heero might snap. (I don't mean bad relationship wise, I mean bad like he's not in good condition). *showers reviewers with pocky of many flavors and chocolates too* XD  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Through the sound of his rapid typing, Heero vaguely noted the sounds in the room, or lack thereof. Something was missing, a human something, making it a someone. The sound of keys being banged stopped as, slowly, colbalt hues shifted from the glowing computer screen to the bed across from his. He didn't see the long, chestnut braid, let alone the person who owned it. Noises of a conversation downstairs seeped into the room. With a sigh the Japanese pilot of Wing finished his report and turned off his computer, descending the stairs of the safe house. He heard a voice, definetly Quatre's say, "Has anyone seen Duo? He left a couple hours ago." The small Arabian boy was obviously worried. Heero didn't say anything to the gentle- hearted blonde, just paused in the hallway to listen to what the others were saying.  
  
"Haven't seen him since." WuFei commented. Quatre's aqua eyes lowered.  
  
Upon entering the dining room, Heero found the seating around the table typical, with angelic Quatre sitting between silent Trowa and a reading WuFei. Somehow it didn't suprise Heero how WuFei (or, as Duo would call him, Wuffers) was reading a book about China's past. He was greeted by an enthusiastic good-evening-how-are-you? from Quatre, a single nod from Trowa, and WuFei's onyx eyes raising from his book, undoubtedly in Chinese manuscript. He replied with his usual "Hn," and took his seat, noticing with a pang of regret and worry the empty seat which Duo usually occupied. Folding his arms and leaning forward on the table, he stared at the fine oak carvings in the wood. Bits of the conversation reached his ears, the name "Duo" being the most frequent thing he heard.  
  
"Don't you care, Heero?" asked an angry WuFei. "You acting as if you're glad he's done."  
  
Heero glared. "Of course I care!" He paused, stunning himself and everyone around him with his sudden outburst. Trowa stared at Heero with slight upsetment in his jade eyes before speaking for the first time during the conversation.  
  
"Stop yelling." He returned to his quieter self.  
  
"You needn't yell, Heero." Quatre said softly.  
  
"I'm going to go find him if it's the last thing I ever do," Heero murmured before rising from his seat and storming to the door, not even noticing when he grabbed a jacket of Quatre's instead of his own. He recalled the word `ocean', so he headed for the beach, eyes plastered on the sidewalk.  
  
.  
  
A shoulder bumped into his, but he took no notice. That is, until he heard something fall behind him. It was intriguing, so he turned around with his eyes up; the first thing he saw was the dead of night. Post-midnight to be precise. Cobalt orbs widened when he recognized the figure with a long, messy braid. "Duo!"  
  
He stumbled over to Duo's prone form, the cold air biting at his face. Expertly, he checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one. Checking his surroundings, he realized he was too far away from the house to run back and get the others. Gently, he slipped his arms around Duo's shoulders and knees, cradling him softly in his arms. He pressed his koi's form against his own upon feeling the icy coldness of Duo's skin. He walked back to the safehouse slowly, so as not to disturb the precious package in his arms. Every once-in-a-while he slowed to check on Duo's condition.  
  
.  
  
The smallest of small smiles appeared on his face when he saw the familiar figure of the safe-house. Stepping over some rocks blindly in the still dark hours of the early morning, he finally reached the door and nudged it with his shoulder. Heero gave a sigh of relief when the sounds of footsteps approaching came through the door. The gold painted knob twisted and the heavy door opened to reveal Quatre.  
  
"Heero? What are... Oh! My God! Get him inside, quick! Where did... Is he...?" stuttered the platinum blonde angel, holding the door open wide for Heero as he walked inside.  
  
The Japanese pilot remained silent, he didn't trust his voice to conceal his emotions if he were to speak. Quatre quickly closed the door, easily seeing the covered up concern in Heero's eyes. The Arabian nodded.  
  
"You go get him upstairs, I'll get some blankets," he gave Heero a reassuring smile before dashing off to the closet near the downstairs bathroom.  
  
.  
  
Heero climbed the stairs carefully, not noticing as he passed WuFei and Trowa. The Chinese pilot frowned at the sight of Heero's slender form easily supporting the American's full weight. "What weakling goes and further jeapordizes his health?" He muttered, but only stoic Trowa heard. Seeing the slight chastizement in those emerald eyes, WuFei mumbled something akin to an apology and went off to sulk. He was really just as concerned as the others. If he were to be interrogated, however, he would deny anything. A sick pilot was a liability.  
  
Heero pushed the slightly ajar door open, flicking the light on with his shoulder as he made his way to his bed. He kneeled softly before the bed and gently slid on to it, the still soaked form of Duo in his arms. With one hand, he grabbed some of his blanket and pulled it over his koi. The door creaked and in came Quatre, a big blanket in his arms and a hot water bottle slung over his shoulder. It almost looked as if the blankets were carrying *him* rather than him carrying the *blankets*.  
  
"Heero, what happened?" Quatre asked, more concerned than before.  
  
"Found him by the beach passed out. Quatre, he's so cold..." whispered Heero.  
  
Quatre paused in unraveling the blankets and stared at the usually emotionless Japanese youth. "He'll be okay, Heero. He's strong." The blonde brought the blankets over to Wing's pilot. "Heero, you're going to have to lay him down. You're cold as it is. I know you love him and want to protect him, but he just needs to lay down." Quatre's voice was unsteady and nervous; slightly fearful. His eyes never met Heero's.  
  
"You're right." Heero mumbled at last, finally breaking the silence. He slid out from underneath Duo and carefully layed him back on the bed.  
  
"Do you want anything, Heero?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Just something hot, please."  
  
Quatre blinked. 'Since when does Heero be polite?' By now he was starting to think that the boy before him was not the true Heero Yuy, but a very good imposter. Or, at least, an imposter who didn't know the whole of Heero's personality. The Arabian nodded. "Consider it done." His hand raised to his face and he brushed some golden hair out of his aqua eyes as he left the rest of the blankets by Heero, leaving the room and softly closing the door.  
  
.  
  
'You knew you were sick, damnit,' Heero thought as he stared at Duo. 'What the hell were you thinking?! Did you really want to get sicker?' He sighed. "It's all my fault... I shouldn't have ignored him..." muttered Heero, so softly he barely heard himself. His thoughts traveled to somewhere that afternoon some time around lunch.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"Hey Hee-chan!" Duo called, bounding into the room with his hair flying around his face. "Wanna go on a walk with me?" He slipped his arms around Heero's shoulders as the Japanese boy typed away at his laptop. Smiling, he rested his chin on Heero's shoulder and watched his koi's fingers pount furiously on the keys. "Well? Do ya?"  
  
"Hn," grunted Heero is response. "Maybe later." His cobalt eyes didn't move from the computer screen.  
  
"Aww, come on Hee-chan! You spend way too much time on that thing, I'm starting to think you love it more than me," Duo joked. But the smile quickly faded as he thought about his words. It seemed as if all day today and days before Heero spent every waking moment on the laptop. Even the others seemed busy; WuFei snapped at him that morning when he walked into the living room, Trowa...well, Trowa was being his normal quiet self, only it seemed like he didn't want Duo's presence in the room; and Quatre seemed to be engrossed in a book to the point of no return.  
  
Heero smirked. "I'm not *that* odd." He flashed Duo a small smile but otherwise kept his eyes on the computer. "I just need to finish this report then I'll consider it."  
  
Duo nodded. "So, telling them about any mutant bodies you found while investigating the ruins of the base?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about any people you said `omae o korusu' to and actually carried it out?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Nothing interesting?"  
  
"No."  
  
`That's the third 'no' in a row...' Duo realized. "Okay." he said softly, crestfallen. `I guess I'm just a bother, ne Heero?' He returned his arms to his sides and watched Heero type away. "I'll be downstairs if ya need me, kay?" Though he had a feeling Heero wouldn't be `needing' him any time soon.  
  
"Hn."  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
Damnit! Why couldn't he have just left his stupid report for later? Guilt was wearing down on him; breaking through his `Perfect Soldier' mask and eating away at his heart. He held Duo's hand in his for a long while, staring blankly at the face of the sleeping Deathscythe pilot.  
  
.  
  
"What? Is there something on my face?"  
  
A familiar voice broke the silence. Heero looked up.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Hehe, okay NOW I'm writing this while forcing myself to stay awake as it's almost 1:00am and my mom's gonna kill me for staying up this late lol.  
  
Anyways, I got nearly 20 reviews in 3 days! I'm so happy about that!  
  
Oh, NOTICE: Keep an eye out for a funny story I'll be posting in the Gundam Wing Section soon. Called "If Then". Trust me, VERY funny.  
  
Ja matta! Oyasumi nasai, minna!  
  
---  
  
Forever Duo's Girl/TaraSaturn  
  
email: glitzykiss67@aol.com  
  
OR  
  
IM: DuosHotandMine01  
  
**FEEL free to IM me any time! Or email if you don't have AIM/AOL** ^^ 


	3. Old Love, New Love

Violet Tears Chapter: 3  
  
DSL is evil. And so is the 6th grade at my school. *shakes head* pure, pure evil x.X. Hehe, my class is so nutty...we throw parties after lunch every day; turn the lights down, get glowsticks, turn up the radio, and dance the day away lol and we never get caught, even I join in the fun once-in-a- while. Yep, stoic, mysterious, endlessly quiet, me....lol.  
  
Disclaimer: Quatre told me to put this up because I don't own GW.  
  
Quatre: What? It's the right thing to do.  
  
Me: I know ^.^ *glomp*  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The air in the room was still and quiet, the only sounds were those of Duo's soft breathing, and Heero's soft, almost inaudible apologies. Occasionally, Quatre would peek into the room to see if there was any improvement on Duo's condition, but for the most he decided it best to give Heero some space. Every time he would either enter or leave the room--both without Heero noticing--he felt horrible for getting so caught-up in his book before that he didn't even hear Duo asking him if he wanted to go for a walk. Only after Trowa convinced the Arabian not to blame himself for everything, did he finally start to get ahold of things.  
  
.  
  
"It's all my fault... I shouldn't have ignored him..." Heero murmurerd softly, barely above the quietest whisper. He held onto Duo's hand with a gentleness he didn't know his calloused hands were capable of. A sigh escaped his pursed lips as he stared, getting lost in thought as he so ofted did.  
  
.  
  
...  
  
Everything was swirling... A dull thud of a headache was forming in the back of his head. He lay in bed, braided hair slightly ruffled against the sheets. His eyes flinched, but then slowly opened to a new awakening after his unconscious state. His hand was held as he sat up and looked beside him to see who it was. The sunlight gently seeped through the window, past the white sheets to where the figure was. The face was of Heero's as he clenched onto Duo's hand tightly. He blushed even though he knew they were together, he was still trying to adjust to the facts. "What? Is there something on my face?" asked the American pilot, his usual cheery tone in place, yet his heart wasn't really in it. Something was wrong, he figured, for Heero normally wasn't so caring, even around him.  
  
"You're finally awake..." spoke Heero softly, with yet his grave expression as always, but his eyes saying something more. Duo nodded, not being able to really speak after his words. "Damnit, you," Heero reverted back to his normal self, "What were you thinking, baka? You were sick. You shouldn't have gone out."  
  
Duo remained silent. Now what? 'I thought you hated me so I went out to think, stayed at the beach, got wet, passed out and ended up with my hand in yours'? He smirked, turning his head to face the sunlight which was pouring in from the window and swimming inside the room, bursting into the tiniest cracks with its golden beams. "Dunno? Went out to think."  
  
"You went out to the *ocean* when you were *sick*?" Heero's voice sounded a bit colder than usual, to Duo at least. Slowly, the stoic pilot's cobalt orbs rose from their pentatrating gaze on Duo's hand, and found themselves staring into a pair of hurt amethyst eyes. He tightened his grasp on the hand of Deathscythe's pilot upon seeing the expression on Duo's face. Sigh. Time to speak, again. Wretched speaking. Evil speaking. Yet at the same time, wonderful speaking. Still evil, though. Damn not being able to thought communicate. "I don't hate you." Muttered the Japanese youth.  
  
A smile broke out on Duo's face. "So I can take that as a good thing, ne Heero?"  
  
"Damnit, Duo," Heero said, "I love you. I thought you knew that," he added with a slightly devilish grin as he leaned, eyes slowly closing. His hand released Duo's and raised slipped around Duo's thin waist, teasing him by pulling on the back of his koi's shirt.  
  
A light feeling came over Duo as Heero's soft lips pressed gently against his own. Duo froze, shocked for only the briefest moments before eagerly returning the kiss. Enticingly, he slid his arms around Heero's neck, all for the better to kiss him. "I...know," He murmured inbetween kisses. Honestly, he couldn't stay mad at Heero. Not now when he felt so perfectly happy. Not now, as he felt Heero's hand glide along his back, sending shivers throughout his whole body.  
  
.  
  
Meanwhile, Quatre stood in the kitchen, his hands expertly preparing dinner but his mind somewhere else. His thoughts drifted from concerns for Duo, to regret, and, finally, to Trowa. Trowa... Trowa Barton. 'Does...he feel the same way I do? Does he love me?' Wondered the Arabian angel. He shook his head, sighing. 'No...he wouldn't feel for me like that.' While his thoughts were somewhere else, he didn't realize the pasta was starting to overboil.  
  
WuFei smelled something odd, and came into the room. "Winner!" Exclaimed the Chinese boy upon seeing the pasta about ready to take over the stove.  
  
Quatre snapped out of his thoughts. "W-what? Oh, sorry! Sorry!" He fumbled around with the stove, turning off the gas and removing the pot from the coils. Turning, he set the pot on a towel he'd put on the table earlier. "Sorry... Got a little side-tracked,"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, WuFei watched the small blonde boy as he got five bowls from one of the cabinets. "Is there something on your mind, Winner?"  
  
Quatre froze, then smiled and shook his head. "Nah, not really, just random thinking," he said, hoping to sound convincing.  
  
"Right..." WuFei's onyx eyes continued to watch Quatre closely. He didn't really believe him. "I'll go alert Yuy and Maxwell to dinner?"  
  
"Yes, please, thanks," Quatre made sure to give each bowl an equal amount of pasta. Once he saw WuFei had left the room, he put his hand to his forehead and leaned back against one of the dining room chairs. 'I need to stop thinking about Trowa!'  
  
.  
  
WuFei climbed the stairs and turned corners in the hallway until he reached Duo's room. He knocked. "Winner's got dinner just about ready. Is Maxwell up?"  
  
Heero froze in his explorations of Duo's back and quickly sat straight, catching Duo off guard. "Yes." He replied. Duo blinked for a moment, then realized WuFei was probably right outside the door. The famous Maxwell grin appeared on his face.  
  
"Yep, I'm up-n-attem!" He cried, jumping up from the bed. "Agh, sorry Hee- chan," Duo said, upon realizing he stepped on Heero's foot. "Didn't mean to step on ya!"  
  
"Hn," Heero smirked as he stood.  
  
WuFei entered the room. "I see that. Will you two be coming downstairs?"  
  
Both pilot 01 and 02 nodded.  
  
"Good." WuFei said. "I'll tell Winner." He paused before leaving the room. "And do hurry."  
  
.  
  
Trowa sat in the living room chair, silent and stoic as usual. The one eye of his that was visible looked far off in thought, and deep in thought he was. But it wasn't so much his being in a daydream that bothered him, it was who was *in* the daydream. A certian blonde haired, aqua eyed, Arabian boy named Quatre was in his daydream. Heavyarms' pilot didn't understand the meanings of his daydreams and, for that matter, ordinary dreams. He couldn't comprehend why he wanted nothing more than to hold Quatre in his arms, whispering words of love into his ears. Moreso, he wanted to know what Quatre's lips tasted like, their candy-like appearance only made him desire more. 'Stop thinking such foolish thoughts,' Trowa ordered himself; 'He doesn't think for you like that.'  
  
"Hmm. Dinner should be done by now." Muttered pilot 03 to the empty air surrounding him. Sighing, he stepped into the diningroom and had to smile a little- Quatre always seemed to have a different way of preparing the table.  
  
But in truth, it was all the same.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
I know lol you were prolly expecting a bunch of 1x2x1 fluff, ne? Well, since Quatre's such a cutie I decided to put him in the fic too lol. And Trowa is just hott! Duo is also cute..and hott..lol. Ok, Duo and Quatre are the cuties, Heero and Trowa are the hotties. Hmm...now that I think of it, WuFei's *really* hott...! ^.^;; hehe, no this is not the last chapter, but I must end it now because it is 12:30 am, I have ERBs tomorrow, and I must go!! So, ja matta minna!  
  
More reviews = Happy author = Next chapter!  
  
^^  
  
Forever Duo's Girl/TaraSaturn!  
  
IM: DuosHotandMine01  
  
OR  
  
email: glitzykiss67@aol.com 


	4. His Name is Trowa Barton

Tell Me You Love Me (UTB- Violet Tears)  
  
UTB means Used To Be. Lol. Well, this is a really good chappie, at least I think so. I wrote it up while at school. Hehe, what do I do all day at school when I'm supposed to be studying? Yep! That's right! I write GW yaoi, lol. XD SOOO I'm a nut..what?! Stop looking at me like that! I'm getting really good grades! *nodnod* lol j/k. Hehe, gotta love my nutty little A/N's, ne minna? XD Yey. This chapter contains Quatre-angst. And lots of fluff! Or...at least I think it will...x.x........;;;;...hehe! Lol ok enough of my mindless chatter, on with the fic!  
  
Quatre: Why do people like to see me in angsty fics?  
  
Me: 'Cause we all love you to death *glomp*  
  
Duo: HEY!  
  
Me: What? I love you too Duo! *glomp*  
  
Quatre: WAIT. Wasn't there something else you wanted to tell them? *to author*  
  
Me: What? *think* oh yeah...Beware, EXTREME FLUFF! The kind of fluff where you can't stop smiling and whenever you read it, shivers go down your back.  
  
Quatre: ^_^ Now you can start  
  
Me: VERY HEAVY FLUFF WARNING...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Trowa sat at the table quietly, pushing his food around the porcelian plate listlessly with his fork. Anyone who would have entered the room at this given moment would have seen a very nervous Quatre (A/N: *man screams bloodily outside, then quiet and helicopter sounds follow...shifts uncomfortably away from window*) bustling about the kitchen, every once-in- a-while stealing a glance at Trowa. Heavyarms' pilot noticed 04's continual glances, yet he didn't, or, rather, couldn't, say anything. He knew very well he should have parted his pastel lips to speak as he raised his ever- emerald eye to watch the uneasy Arabian boy. "Are...you okay, Quatre?" He asked quietly. Already he felt as if he were speaking too much. Damnit. He now officially thought of speaking as cruel and unusual punishment. Unless, that is, he was talking to Quatre. *That* was a whole nother story.  
  
Quatre froze at being adressed, and quickly put a smile on his face. "I'm fine," said Sandrock's pilot, "Want anything to drink? Maybe some water? Tea?" Trowa shook his head.  
  
"You seem distressed. What's wrong?" he watched Quatre out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Really, Trowa, nothing's wrong. Don't worry about me. Do you like your dinner? Maybe I should go find WuFei and see if Heero's coming down...check on Duo..." muttered the platunum blonde angel. He kept his eyes on his feet as he turned, thus facing Trowa. `Keep ahold of yourself, Quat, he doesn't feel that way and he won't.' A sigh reached his ears. Quatre looked up. Trowa was walking towards him to put his plate in the sink. Odd. Trowa hadn't really eaten anything; nor had WuFei returned with Heero and possibly Duo. "Is something wrong, Trowa?"  
  
A small smile twitched at the corners Trowa's lips. He shook his head. Quatre nodded.  
  
"Okay. See ya." He began to tend to Trowa's dishes as the other boy stood in the thresh-hold, stoic once more.  
  
.  
  
Many thoughts were going trough Trowa's mind, but his eyes were fixed on Quatre. `He's so kind and loving. What's bothering him so? Whatever it is, I hope it hasn't anything to do with me. Maybe he's just got a lot on his mind?' Trowa shrugged and let the door close behind him as he headed for his room. `Perhaps one day I can tell him how I feel.' He paused. `One day.'  
  
.  
  
"Nice going, Quatre," murmured the pilot of Sandrock, carefully scrubbing Trowa's plate. `Now he probably thinks I hate him...'  
  
"Hey Q-man! I'm baaack!" exclaimed a voice. Quatre looked up into a pair of amethyst eyes. "Didja miss me?"  
  
A smile broke out onto Quatre's face. "I'm glad you're better, Duo. How do you feel? Good?"  
  
"Yep! So whatcha cookin'? Any--" Duo was cut off by a hug from Quatre. A tight hug. `Aww! I can't ever stay mad at this guy!' He chuckled. "Not so tight, buddy! I needta be able to breathe!"  
  
Quatre pulled back and smiled at Duo. "Sorry," apologized the blonde.  
  
Heero smirked and walked up behind Duo without the braided American seeing. Quatre caught the Japanese boy's eye but held his tongue. Slowly, Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's waist from behind, pressing his lips against 02's neck. Almost instantly, Quatre saw his friend melt back into Heero's embrace. His heart fell. Oh, how he wanted to be swept into Trowa's arms and be held gently while hands carressed his skin and lips tenderly brushed against his own, pressing himself against his love's body and being pulled close... No. He knew his aspirations could never come true. Trowa would never love him. He forced a yawn.  
  
"I'm gonna go get some sleep, I guess I've been staying up too late. There's some pasta in the fridge if you want any." Without even making eye contact with Heero or Duo, he turned around to go upstairs. On his way to his room, he passed by Trowa's half-open door. He smiled softly at the supposedly Latin boy then walked away as he felt tears building in his eyes.  
  
.  
  
Exhausted, he fell backwards onto his bed and turned, burying his face in his pillow. `He'll never love me. I'm just not deservant. How could I ever think Trowa could love me? He's so beautiful and mysterious...' Quatre cried into his pillow, clutching it tightly. All he ever wanted in life was to find someone to love and to love him. Just one person who would cheer him up when he was sad, to hold him tight in strong arms. The door creaked slightly. Trowa stood in the doorway.  
  
Quietly, Trowa entered the room and sat down beside Quatre, face expressionless but eyes filled with concern. "Quatre." said pilot 03 in an undertone. The young boy he spoke to continued shedding tears onto the silken fabric of his pillow. "Quatre." repeated Trowa, carefully placing one hand on Quatre's shoulder. `He's an angel. A real-life angel. He shouldn't be crying.' thought Trowa as he unconciously pulled Quatre into his arms. The Arabian froze, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"T-Trowa?"  
  
The addressed brunette nodded. "I'm here. What's the matter? Why are you crying?"  
  
`Because you'll never love me,' Quatre thought. Hesitantly, he asked, "How do you tell someone you love them when you don't know if they love you?"  
  
Trowa looked at him, seriousness playing in his clear emerald eyes. "Listen to your heart. It will never lead you astray." He smiled down at the angel in his arms. "Who's the lucky person you've got your eyes on?" While outside there was a smile on his face, on the inside Trowa was frowning. A lot. `I knew he doesn't love me, who was I to think he did?'  
  
.  
Quatre smiled up carefully at Trowa. "I think you know him... He's very quiet, and brave...strong...he's also very mysterious. He's always telling me to follow my heart." Shyly, Quatre raised his eyes and brushed some of Trowa's bangs to the side. "And he has the most beautiful eyes. Green, like emeralds..." He didn't notice, but while speaking he had shifted closer to Trowa and was now resting his head on the taller boy's shoulder. "And his name..." Quatre paused. "Is Trowa Barton."  
  
The room went quiet as Trowa took in the meaning of Quatre's words. `He...loves me?' Something small yet happy sparked in Trowa's heart. `He...loves me.' It was then he noticed Quatre's pleading eyes staring into his. "I... I have someone like that. Someone I love..." he stopped, thinking, "That person's straight from heaven. A real angel." again, Trowa paused, but this time to see the expression on Quatre's face. His angel looked sad and hurt. Trowa, however, smiled ever-so-slightly. "That person is..." another pause, "...you." Trowa finished his statement. It was then he noticed how close Quatre's eyes were to his own.  
  
Quatre's eyes slid shut, and he leaned forward, sofly pressing his lips to Trowa's in a gentle, almost hesitant kiss. Trowa, shocked, pulled away. Hurt and saddened, Quatre turned away, tears starting to fill in his eyes. Quickly, Trowa set his hand on Quatre's shoulder and turned him back around, instantly returning the kiss from a few seconds ago. He felt his angel smile as he wrapped his arms around 04's waist. "Aishiteru, Trowa." whispered Quatre, laying his head softly on Trowa's shoulder.  
  
By now, Trowa had learnt the meaning of a few Japanese words here and there, mostly due to Heero sometimes teasing Duo by speaking a language the American didn't fully understand. Pilot 03 smiled a rare smile, though now his smiles didn't seem too rare, at least not to Quatre. His lips didn't part and his voice didn't sound, but in his own way, he announced it to the world how he loved Quatre. He felt it as Quatre drifted off to sleep; it was quite late after all. Gently, Trowa rested his head on the Arabian's, and allowed sleep to claim him till morning, when he would awaken hopefully to the sight of a sleeping angel in his arms.  
  
.  
  
Duo shrugged at Heero; ever since Quatre had suddenly left the kitchen about an hour ago, neither of them had moved to get to the pasta in the fridge. Currently, Heero was sitting in one of the chairs in the kitchen, Duo on his lap, his arm slung around the American's waist. "I wonder what's bothing Q-man?"  
  
Heero's shoulders moved up and down. "Don't know." Unconciously, he tightened his arm around Duo's waist and allowed himself to lean his head on Duo's back.  
  
Blinking at Heero's sudden sign of affection, Duo tilted his head back. "What's up, Hee-chan?" He stared lovingly into the cobalt orbs gazing back at him.  
  
A light smirk appeared on Heero's lips. "Oh...nothing. Just this," pilot 01 made a motion as if to stand up, and Duo stood, allowing Heero room to rise to his feet. Instantly, the Japanese boy had 02 in his arms, lips pressing against his. A few moments went by before they broke the kiss. "You're still a baka for going to the ocean while sick."  
  
"Yeah, true, but I'm your baka." Duo chuckled, catching Heero in a patented Duo-kiss.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Ah yes, another update by me at 1 o'clock in the morning. Well, I gotta go now, so I'll ttyl minna! Please keep on reviewing if you wanna see more, this fic is not over yet! I hope...  
  
WuFei: *glares at author* you seem to have forgotten me.  
  
*rolls eyes* I know, I know! But I can't think of anything else to write right now, WuFei, it's 1am and I gotta be up by 7am tomorrow!...today? I really gotta go!  
  
WuFei: Fine...  
  
Ok, g*night all.  
  
REMEMBER:  
  
More Reviews = Happy Author = Faster Updates!!!!  
  
....  
  
Signing out,  
  
Forever Duo's Girl/TaraSaturn  
  
email: glitzykiss67@aol.com  
  
OR  
  
IM: DuosHotandMine01 


	5. The Mission

Tell Me You Love Me [UTB- Violet Tears]  
  
O_O I finally got off my lazy butt and decided to copy this chapter from my notebook to the computer. Gah! See what laziness does! Oh, a note. Don't write stories in notebooks. Chances are you'll either be too lazy to copy it, or you'll lose the note book *coughcoughitwasntmyfaultcoughcough* And I would like to apologize profusely to all my reviewers of this fic for taking so long... And thanks for reviewing in the first place! ^_^ Uhm, my fluff muses seem to be in a good mood these days. *glares at lemon muses* go away, lemon muses... Bug me when I'm writing a scene for another fic, I'm busy rig--*lemon muse attacks* NO! GO AWAY! I DON'T WANNA WRITE A LEMON YET! *beats away muse*  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The next morning after going to bed at a late hour, Duo awoke to Heero's sneezes. Blinking, he sat up, watching his koi's face contract with each sneeze. He waited for a pause, and when Heero finally stopped sneezing, he said, "Bless ya, Hee-chan."  
  
The Japanese boy nodded and pulled his covers off.  
  
"Heero, you don't look so good. You okay?"  
  
"Baka," smirked Heero, "You gave me your cold."  
  
Duo threw his feet over the edge of the bed and crossed the room to Heero's bed, curling up next to pilot 01. "Well, now! We can be sick together!" chuckled 02, flinging his arm around Heero's neck. "Hehe, only problem is I think my cold decided it didn't like me anymore and went away,"  
  
"Great." muttered Heero, a very slight smile appearing on his face. "Thanks, Duo," his voice was sarcastic as Duo played with the end of his long braid. Duo batted his eyelashes while his face twisted into the trademark Maxwell grin.  
  
"You're very welcome." he laughed. "You stay here; I'll getcha something to eat. Whaddya want?"  
  
"Whatever Quatre made." came the reply from the stoic boy, dropping a kiss on Duo's temple.  
  
"Okay. But you're gonna have to do more than that." teased the American, amusement streaking through his amethyst eyes. "Much more."  
  
An almost-grin made its way across Heero's face evilly and slowly. He gathered the smaller boy in his arms, pressing his lips forcefully against Duo's pastel ones, savoring the taste of 02's lips on his and the chills it sent running through him. Duo yielded to the kiss and smiled shyly at Heero.  
  
"I think just a little more'll do it," smirked Deathscythe's pilot, delicately resting his head on Heero's shoulder as the other boy wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Heero kissed the top of Duo's head. He coughed.  
  
"Do you think we could pick this up later? The food is going to get cold."  
  
Reluctantly, Duo removed himself from Heero's lap and nodded. "Eh, okay, I'll ask Q-man to make ya some soup," the braided pilot opened the door and left the room to downstairs. Upon coming into the kitchen, he saw WuFei sitting at the table, munching on a cracker and- he paused. "Yo Tro! Quat! I see you two're an item now!"  
  
And it did appear to be so- Quatre was standing over the sink, washing dishes with Trowa's arm dangled around his waist. Sure, they had been close friends since they day they met, but there was a look in Trowa's visible eye that said so much more. It was a look of love. Quatre turned around at Duo's words, unafraid to nuzzle his head into the crook of Trowa's arm. A slight blush appeared in the cheeks of the taller boy.  
  
WuFei turned his head. "I'm surrounded by lovers."  
  
Emerald, turquoise, and amethyst eyes rolled. Duo sweatdropped.  
  
"Well then, Wuffers, we needta find ya someone!"  
  
WuFei quickly shook his head, sending Duo a friendly glare. "That's more than okay, Maxwell." said the Chinese pilot before dunking his plate in the sink.  
  
"Aww, c'mon, Wuffers, ya know you wanna love someone and have someone love you." Duo suddenly remembered and turned to Quatre, who was looking happy and calm with Trowa's arm pulling him close. "Hey Q-man, Heero got my cold. Is there any like soup he can have?"  
  
Quatre's expression now became worried. "Heero? Sick?" asked 04.  
  
Duo nodded. "Eh, seems like it. We got any chicken soup?"  
  
Trowa released Quatre and started digging through a cupboard. A few moments later, his face reappeared and in his hands, a can of chicken soup. Silently, he opened the can and poured the contents into a porcelian bowl. The last drop of liquid fell into the bowl. Trowa opened the microwave door and slid the bowl onto the circular glass disk. After closing the door, he pressed a few numbered buttons, watching as the pale yellow light from a miniature lightbulb burst into the inside of the microwave, cooking the soup. He then looked back at Quatre, who looped his thinner arm around Trowa's more muscular one. Anyone looking at them right now could actually *feel* the love between the two pilots. Gently, Trowa raised one hand to play idly with a golden lock of 04's hair.  
  
WuFei sighed annoyedly and shuffled out of the room, his momentary anger replaced by great sorrow.  
  
A few more minutes passed by until the microwave beeped. Duo noted the soup was done heating as tendrils of steam started climbing up the air in delicate waves. The American strode over to the big black heating box and pulled the door back by the handle. "Hey Tro! Looks like Q taught ya how to cook!" he removed the bowl and fetched a spoon from the sink. "I'll be down for something later, okay?"  
  
Quatre nodded, still content in Trowa's arms. Duo observed stoic Trowa's face; Heavyarms' pilot looked happier than ever before. Duo smiled. "I'll leave you two alone right now."  
  
.  
  
WuFei sat on his bed in despair. Now that Trowa and Quatre were together, he was all alone - no one to love, and no one to love him. An alien feeling came over him suddenly, a strange moisture pooling in his obsidian eyes. `No,' he told himself, `I musn't cry!' But his dragon will faded quickly, leaving the fight to control the tears harder than before. Each silvery tear burned his skin in shame. Tears were not something he knew how to control. He tried to ignore the stabbing pain in his heart. "Why must I be so lonesome? Why do I have to see the others, love blossoming between them, and know I'll never experience such feelings?" He was sure no one would ever love him.  
  
.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Heero, you're not gonna get any better if you're not gonna eat." he poked at the still steaming bowl of soup infront of Heero.  
  
"Who cookied this?" the Japanese youth asked carefully.  
  
"Well, obviously Q's been givin' Tro some cooking lessons. Trowa cooked it. I- hey! Stop lookin' at me like that! I swear I didn't cook it!"  
  
Heero smirked. The soup looked edible enough. "You'd better hope Trowa cooked this." slowly, he raised a spoonful to his lips, titling the spoon so the soup would pour into his mouth.  
  
"Not too bad, ne Heero?"  
  
A slight nod was his response. "Hn."  
  
"Well, guess that's a good sign." Duo shrugged. His cold was still lingering, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it was before.  
  
"Duo." Heero said suddenly, "Check my--" he paused, coughing. "--laptop for any missions."  
  
Duo looked like he could have sweatdropped. "You never forget the mission, do you?"  
  
Heero almost smiled. "Yeah. I'd forget it before you, though." he said softly.  
  
Grinning, Duo pulled himself from where he sat on the bed and plopped down infront of Heero's laptop. He yawned, acsessing the mission file, clicking here and there. A frown appeared on his face when he saw there was a mission, for all five of them.  
  
"Well?" asked Heero. "Did they send anything?"  
  
"Yeah, they did. All five of us. Lemme read it to ya," the American turned back to the screen. "`Pilots 01, 02, 03, 04, 05- We've received word of a new enemy base near your current location. You are to infiltrate the base, destroying any and all weapons of any kind you come across, among others. Do not bring your gundams - there is no sufficient area to conceal them. Complete mission as soon as possible.`" Duo finished reading and sighed at the glowing screen. "It seems like we never get a break, ne? Can't wait until this war is over." he stood. "I'll go tell the others." he trodded out of the room and bounded down the stairs, chestnut braid flying behind him.  
  
.  
  
"Trowa?" Quatre asked timidly of the boy holding him. 03 looked deep into the eyes of the Arabian, and nodded. "Uhm..." the blonde paused and smiled gently. "Do you love me?" his voice was unsteady and shy. "Well, I guess you don't have to answer that... But I love you, Trowa. I've always loved you."  
  
Trowa responded by tightening his arms around Quatre. He nodded and kissed the top of the Arabian's head.  
  
"Can I take that as a yes?"  
  
03 nodded again. Quatre smiled and brushed Trowa's bangs out of his face-- Trowa let him do whatever he wanted now--and stared lovingly into two emerald orbs.  
  
"Your eyes are so beautiful, Trowa. From the day I met you I loved your eyes."  
  
A soft smile appeared on Trowa's face. "I've always loved everything about you, little one. You're everyone's angel. But you're my special angel." he slid his arms further around Quatre's waist, loving every moment the angel spent in his lap. He was about to kiss him when a certian pilot of Deathscythe bounded into the room.  
  
.  
  
"We got a new mission," Duo said, plopping down cross legged on the living room floor. "All of us need to go. Heero's preparing what we'll need."  
  
Quatre sighed and stood from Trowa's lap. "I'll go get Sandrock--" Duo shook his head.  
  
"H.Q. said not to being our gundams. They said there won't be enough room to hide them or something." Duo shrugged. Trowa nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I'll go tell WuFei." said Duo.  
  
.  
  
WuFei didn't answer the door when he heard Duo knock. He stared straight ahead and left the braided baka to constantly knocking on the door.  
  
"Hey WuFei! Ya really need ta come out! You okay in there?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"WuFei! Open the door! It's really important!"  
  
The Chinese pilot stood infront of his door, hand hovering directly above the doorknob.  
  
"I'm coming in, 'Fei!"  
  
Duo pushed the door open with all his might, grunting as he did so. The other boy, having no time to react, suddenly found his lips pressed against the candy like tiers of none other than a very shocked looking Duo. Enraged, WuFei stepped back and glared. "MAXWELL!" he cried. His eyes locked with amethyst orbs.  
  
"Sorry...I-I didn't mean to, it just happened," Duo stated, his voice hiding the fact that he was slightly fearful of the verbal lecture he was sure he was about to get. He flinched when WuFei's hand came in contact with his shoulder. But it wasn't for rebuking. The touch was light and gentle.  
  
"Forget about it." said WuFei, eyes crinkling in what seemed to be a smile.  
  
Duo blinked, then remembered the mission. "Oh yeah, 'Fei. There's a new mission. There's some base near here we gonna infiltrate and destroy. We're not to use our gundams, they said there won't be enough room to hide 'em all."  
  
WuFei raised his eyebrows. It was already midday. There wouldn't be enough time to complete the mission before dark. But at the same time, the cover of darkness would help them greatly in sneaking into the base. Duo shrugged.  
  
"I'll ask Hee-chan? But I dunno, 'Fei. He's got a cold and even though he's gonna ignore it for sure, it could get worse."  
  
WuFei was silent. Feeling the American's soft, pastel lips on his had, if only got a brief moment, sent some kind of tingly feeling through his entire body. "I'll come down in a second, Maxwell. Tell Yuy to decide if he's going to come or not. Though I doubt he would stay home during a mission."  
  
Duo nodded. "Mm'kay. I'll come up and tell ya what he says if you're not down by then."  
  
WuFei responded by shaking his head in positive affirmation as Duo pulled himself to his feet and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. 05 sighed.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Well, here it is. The infamously-long-waited-for chapter five. Review please! I know I've been a very bad author and been extremely lazy, but hey. Better late than never, right? I promise I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.  
  
...  
  
Berrful Hunter (UTB- Forever Duo's Girl/TaraSaturn)  
  
email: glitzykiss67@aol.com  
  
OR  
  
IM: DuosHotandMine01  
  
**Feel free to IM me! I'm always on!** 


	6. Dragon's Demise

Tell Me You Love Me [UTB - Violet Tears]  
  
Talk about lucky. An update on 6/29 and now an update on 7/7! Well, I dedicate this chapter to Samantha for helping me come up with the idea for this chapter and possibly the next. Without her help, you wouldn't be getting another update for whoever knows how long! ^_^  
  
*glomps Sam*  
  
TISSUE WARNING! TISSUE WARNING! TISSUE WARNING!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Duo signed and peered at Heero out of the corner of his amethyst eyes, setting his hands on his hips. "Are you sure you're gonna go on the mission?"  
  
Heero looked up at 02 from his packing. So far, he had finished getting his things ready, and as now preparing a sack of necessary equipment for Duo, since he had a feeling the braided American might forget something vital while running around telling everyone else to prepare for the upcoming mission. "What makes you think I'd stay home, Duo?"  
  
"Well, the fact that you caught my cold."  
  
"A cold can't stop me." smirked Heero.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Should'a guessed- the Perfect Soldier won't take note of his health until the mission is completed."  
  
.  
  
WuFei sat off to the site, away from Quatre and Trowa. He held back a sigh. Everywhere he looked, there was a couple: Heero and Duo, Trowa and Quatre, but no 'WuFei-and-someone'. And he knew he wouldn't find anyone. There was one person he had loved, and who loved him. But she was long since dead. 'Merian.' Yes, the dark haired, energetic, smiling girl he had once loved so much now resided somewhere in heaven. WuFei paused in his thinking when he felt Quatre's concered gaze fall on him; he shifted uncomfortably and stared down at the floor, glaring at the beige carpeting as if doing so would force the carpeting to answer him, and tell him how to find love.  
  
Thick silence soon took over the room as the silent clown, the empath, and the dragon warrior's thoughts sped off in different directions. 'Why must I always be so alone?'  
  
The sound of Heero and Duo coming downstairs jerked the trio back to reality. "Mm'kay guys," Duo said, "Let's get this over with soon, so we can get home quicker."  
  
'Yeah,' WuFei agreed silently, 'Two couples and one loner.' He gathered his small bag of equipment in timing with everyone else. Quatre glanced worriedly at WuFei as the five pilots left the security of the safehouse.  
  
* * *  
  
They reached the base in a short amount of time, and during those fifteen to twenty minutes, WuFei trailed behind the others just enough to not lose sight of them, but far back enough so his thoughts wouldn't focus entirely on how alone he was. The five boys all started off in one loose group, and stayed in the said group until Duo saw a suspicious looking room not far off course from where they intended on going in the first place, and quietly dragged the others into the room for investigating. And that's when the trouble started.  
  
As WuFei entered the room after Quatre and Trowa, the heavy metal door slammed shut, thus locking them in. Quatre was the first to notice a strange smelling gas seeping into the room from the small gap between the bottom of the door and the floor tiled with linoleum. Heero glared.  
  
"That's knockout gas." said 01. WuFei spotted another door on the other side of the room, right behind Trowa, WuFei, and Heero.  
  
Immediately everyone drew their shirts up to cover their mouths and noses. WuFei and Heero reached for their guns. The two Asian boys looked at eachother and nodded, before Heero shot out the lock out of the door behind him, and WuFei sent a bullet through the nails of a grating on the floor. Heero pried the door open while WuFei pulled at the grating, both with one hand. Duo coughed and pulled his shirt tighter around his nose and mouth. A clashing sound was heard as Heero finally jerked the door open and the doorknob fell to the floor. Duo took a breath, and let go of his shirt before grabbing Heero and Trowa's hands, and pulling them from the room. But as they escaped the prison-like room, the door slammed behind them, trapping WuFei and Quatre.  
  
.  
  
Trowa and Heero stumbled outside of the closed in room after Duo. 02 bent over and caught his breath, pulling his gun from his pocket just in case. He heard Trowa step towards the door slowly, and pause. Before Heero or Duo could register what was going on, Trowa was trying to pull the door open, grunting as he tugged and pulled. "Tro, what're ya doin'?!"  
  
"Quatre is still in there." 03 replied, glaring at the door and yanking at it harsher.  
  
Heero grabbed Trowa's wrist and pulled him back. "We have to continue the mission. They'll get out."  
  
Trowa glanced sharply at Heero and started trying to wrestle free. "Let me do as I wish." He couldn't just leave Quatre there!  
  
"Tro, we gotta get away from here before that stuff seeps out here," Duo pressed.  
  
"Duo..." Trowa said under his breath. "I am not leaving him there."  
  
.  
  
Quatre listened to Trowa's voice outside the door. "Trowa! Listen to me! Get out of here, leave me behind! We'll get out somehow!"  
  
Trowa jerked around from facing Duo and pressed his ear to the metal of the door. "Quatre?"  
  
"Trowa, get out of here! WuFei and I will get out one way or another, but don't put yourself in danger! Please, Trowa!" An idea came to Quatre's mind. "Do it for me!"  
  
"Quatre... I'm not going to--"  
  
"Trowa listen to me! Please, I'm begging you, go with Duo and Heero!"  
  
"Trowa," Heero said. "Listen to him."  
  
Quatre's voice came through the door again. "Please, Trowa."  
  
The tall pilot of Heavyarms sighed. "...Alright..." Reluctantly, he followed Duo and Heero as they started searching for any weapons the enemy possibly had. He found himself pausing and staring at the closed metal door which held his angel still, before turning and catching up to 01 and 02.  
  
.  
  
"KISAMA!" WuFei exclaimed under his breath, pulling at the grating with all his strength. Something light hit the floor, and 05 paused for a moment to see he had gotted one of the screws loose. He turned around for a moment to see Quatre starting to weaken at the knees, aqua eyes staring at the floor dazedly. 05 turned back to the grating and gave an almighty tug, before the grating reluctantly popped off. "Winner, come on." WuFei stood and grabbed Quatre's wrist, dragging him to the open vent. He nearly shoved Quatre down the vent before hopping in himself, and closely following the blonde infront of him. "Keep going until you see light. It should be easier to breathe fresh air now."  
  
Quatre nodded and continued crawling through the vent, his vision clearing as he breathed in fresh air. Left, right, left, right... Aha! He squinted slightly as light reached his eyes. Pushing upwards on another grating, he grunted and, with the suddenly added help of WuFei, managed to push the grating off. He pulled himself from the vent and onto solid ground. Solit dirt-covered ground, to be precise. He reached down into the vent and helped WuFei pull himself up.  
  
.  
  
"Now we've got to find the others," Quatre said to WuFei as the Chinese pilot dusted himself off.  
  
"The question is whether we split up or stay together."  
  
Quatre looked around their current settings. They were situated on a cliff, surrounded by large boulders, which the slightest upsetment could bring down. "I think we should stay together..."  
  
A moment of silence passed, and would have continued in silence if WuFei wouldn't have suddenly shouted Quatre's name and jumped infront of him, taking a bullet to the upper chest and falling backwards. The bullet was shot from the gun of an OZ soldier who had seem them escape. And that OZ soldier wasn't going to let Quatre get away unharmed.  
  
.  
  
But before the soldier could report anything, Quatre had a gun pointed to his face with shaky hands. "D-don't come any closer." 04 didn't give the soldier a chance to reply as he pulled the trigger, murmuring a soft "I'm sorry," to the man as the life was taken from him as the bullet peirced through his heart. Quatre dropped the gun and knelt down beside WuFei.  
  
.  
  
"WUFEI!" he gathered the bleeding 05 in his arms and held him in a sitting position. "Wu...Fei? Wake up! Don't die, please WuFei!" Quatre felt tears brimming his eyes. The wound in 05's chest was nearly pouring blood.  
  
WuFei groaned and forced his obsidian eyes open. "Quatre." he smiled faintly.  
  
"Why did you do that? Why did you save me, WuFei?" a single tear fell from Quatre's eyes and landed on WuFei's wound. The Chinese cringed and graped at the bloody mess of a wound on his chest.  
  
"You have love in your life... I don't... You must live...and have that love, Quatre..." WuFei drew in a slow, unsteady breath.  
  
Quatre shook WuFei's shoulders slightly. "Please! Don't leave, WuFei!" More tears from Quatre's pained aqua eyes fell down his paled cheeks. "I'll get you to somewhere you can get help, you can't die WuFei! Ple--" Quatre paused in his pleas as an explosion went off somewhere in the distance; undoubtedly Heero, Duo, and Trowa had found weapons made by the enemy and had destroyed them. But that in itself was a problem, because that explosion was just enough to send countless heavy rocks tumbling down on the two. "WuFei, we've got to get out of here! Please, I won't let you stay here!" 04 used his body as a shield to protect WuFei from as many of the rocks as he could. He hugged WuFei close to him like a brother.  
  
Summoning up as much of his strength as he could spare, WuFei shook his head and rolled out of Quatre's arms and onto his side. "Y-you get out of here... I'm done for, Win-" he coughed, and shook his head. "...Quatre... You must go! It is injustice if you don't!"  
  
Frantically, Quatre shook his head, bloodied locks of gold falling infront of his eyes. "Please! Let me help you! I can't leave you here, I just can't!" he unconciously kicked his fallen gun within reach of WuFei's hand.  
  
WuFei saw an oppurtinity in this and grabbed the gun, holding it to Quatre's face with all his remaining strength. "I'll shoot myself if you don't go, Quatre! I--" another cough shook WuFei's body. He could feel his life be sapped with every passing second, it was a miracle he survived this long. "I won't...let you...die."  
  
Quatre froze, staring at the barrel of the gun WuFei was holding right infront of his teary aqua eyes. "I won't let you die either, WuFei." he said softly. He knew time was running out...  
  
"I hope you know how much I respect you, Quatre. I never told you before, but now is my last chance. Tell the others... I say goodbye..."  
  
Quatre's already pale face turned ghost white. "WUFEI!"  
  
"GO!" WuFei coughed, blood splattering on the earth this time.  
  
And then he was silent.  
  
"Oh my God... WUFEI!" Quatre fell to his knees and grabbed his gun through teary vision. He had to get out of here and find the others; maybe they could help WuFei? He couldn't just leave him there to die, but he couldn't help him on his own. He needed Duo, and Trowa, and Heero's help. Run. He had to run. So that's what he did. Ran, and ran, and ran, until he collided blindly with a certian green-eyed pilot of Heavyarms.  
  
.  
  
"Quatre?" Trowa gasped, staring at the dessheveled blonde infront of him, tears flying down his face and blood matted in his hair. He quickly kneeled down beside his angel and pulled him into his arms. Quatre turned and sobbed into the crook of Trowa's neck.  
  
"H-he's g-gone..."  
  
Duo looked at Heero. Fear filled his heart. "Oh shit."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
I'M SORRY FEI! I'M SO SORRY!  
  
*sniff*  
  
...  
  
Berrful Hunter [UTB - Forever Duo's Girl/TaraSaturn]  
  
email: glitzykiss67@aol.com  
  
OR  
  
IM: DuosHotandMine01  
  
**Feel free to IM me any time! I'm always on!** 


	7. The Shooting Star He Saw

Tell Me You Love Me [UTB - Violet Tears]  
  
*squeak* I can't believe I killed Fei last chapter... I'M SO SORRY WUFEI! *huggles Fei*  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Duo looked at Heero. Fear filled his heart. "Oh shit."  
  
Heero went down on one knee to speak to Quatre. His body language made it clear he wanted to know every single detail. "Quatre."  
  
Sighing, Trowa stroked Quatre's hair gently and held him. It was apparent something happened to WuFei, because otherwise, Quatre wouldn't be sobbing and 05 would be present. "Quatre?"  
  
"HE'S GONE!" 04 sobbed into Trowa, who felt the slight vibration run through him at his angel's cry. "And it's all my fault!" he shook with his heart-ache, silvery tears streaming down his face. "He died because of me!"  
  
"Hold it," Duo said, "it is not your fault..." he set his hand on Quatre's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, blinking back the tears building in his amethyst orbs. "...it's not..."  
  
Nobody spoke for a few minutes as the effects of losing a fellow pilot set in. Heero broke the silence.  
  
"Damnit...!" the Japanese pilot clenched his fists.  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Quatre mumbled through his tears into Trowa's shirt collar. "If I hadn't come on this mission, he would still be alive!"  
  
Quatre's cries were drowned out by an explosion nearby as debris fell onto the pilots. Duo watched as OZ emerged from the flames, hurriedly he urged the other pilots to leave. They would have to come back and search for WuFei later, even if he was no longer alive. They couldn't just leave him there...Quatre would never allow it. But currently, said pilot 04 was being pulled to his feet by an uneasy looking Trowa, who was glaring behind him. "We've got to go. Now."  
  
"But WuFei--" started Quatre.  
  
"We'll come back, Q, but we can't stay here! We don't have our gundams! Damn Headquarters really screwed us this time..." Duo said, taking a couple hurried steps back. "Come on! We can make it if we hurry!"  
  
* * *  
  
Trowa clutched a sobbing Quatre in his arms as the blonde told his sad tale. "We had just escaped from that room through the grating. The world was still a blur because of that gas but I heard it when the gun spat out a bullet. WuFei protected me, he took the bullet. I'm sorry! It's all my fault!" Quatre's sobs racked his entire being as his apologies slurred together. Everyone, save Heero (maybe), had tears forming in their eyes. In frustration, Duo slammed his fist down on his leg, cursing everything and swearing to get revenge.  
  
All Trowa could do was hold his angel and swat at the tears that rolled down his cheeks. Aburptly, Heero stood and marched over to Quatre and Trowa. He knelt down and embraced Quatre in a warm hug as he reassured him that it wasn't his fault. Duo as well moved closer to the others and all was silent between them. "He's with Merian now..." Heero said quietly into Quatre's ear.  
  
Eventually Quatre's sobs died down as he lay motionless in Trowa's lap. Quietly, Trowa nodded to the others before silently treading to his and Quatre's bedroom. Heero and Duo sighed in exhaustion before they too retreated to sleep. It was going to be a long night...  
  
.  
  
"Trowa?" Quatre's voice came out as a soft whisper in the perfect silence of the night. "Trowa?" Timidly, the blonde scooted closer to the silent (or, quieter than usual) form of his love sprawled out on the bed. He heard a sleepy yawn coming from the tall boy beside him, and continued, "I can't sleep, Trowa. I'm..."  
  
"Shh. I'm here." Trowa draped his arm around Quatre and gently pressed his lips to his.  
  
"I miss WuFei."  
  
Trowa sighed and felt the void in his heart, which had originally started melting away upon loving Quatre, return.  
  
A long bout of silence seeped into the room, until Quate realized Trowa had fallen asleep again. With a sigh, he unraveled himself from the security and warmth of Trowa's arms, and climbed out of bed, wincing as his bare feet came in contact with the cold wooden floor. Quietly, so as not to disturb the sleep of the others, he tip-toed out into the living room and crawled onto the couch, burrying his own slender form under some pillows to keep from shivering. He stared out the frosted window, eyes locking with the blue-ish gaze of the moon. "Even the moon looks sad."  
  
He sat like that for a long, long time, muffled tears falling down his face. 'WuFei...why did you save me? And...' a barely audible gasp was heard. '...did I really mean that much to you? Did you really respect me that much, that you... Oh, God...' Quatre cut off his thoughts and closed his eyes tight.  
  
"He called me Quatre."  
  
A light in the sky caught his attention. He blinked as the light started falling in the sky. A shooting star! Long ago he had been told about the fabled powers of shooting stars, and closed his eyes once more, wishing deeply. "...Let WuFei be okay... Let him have survived and be better..." he opened his eyes slowly and was shocked to see the star was still falling. A tear rolled down his cheek. "Please, if you have as much power as the ancients say you do..." Quatre sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
"Let WuFei return home safely."  
  
And with that, the star's light dimmed, and Quatre knew it had fallen to who-knows-where, taking his wish with it.  
  
He just hoped the supposed powers of shooting stars, were real...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
I know this was short... sorry. I promise to make the next chapter longer. But the idea for this was just nagging me to death so I had to write it. ^_^ hope you like! There's at least one more chapter coming out, I promise! Maybe there'll be another chapter after ch8? I dunno... depends on how many reviews I get telling me to continue ^_^  
  
...  
  
Berrful Hunter  
  
email: glitzykiss67@aol.com  
  
OR  
  
IM: DuosHotandMine01 / Tsuiraku Hoshi 


	8. A Past Not Yet Forgotten

Tell Me You Love Me  
  
Heehee. I am indeed very evil.  
  
Guess who I'm dedicating this to. Yup, Sam. That girl is awesome ^_^. And also to Vi, for she helped me a lot too.  
  
*glomps Sam and Vi* -- I promised a long chapter. Here it is.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Her hands worked quickly and quietly as she shifted through the rubble of the demolished OZ base, taking into account the fact that the whole of OZ had left the building, though for what reason she didn't know. She was searching for anything she could find to return to the other colonist- supporters back on L5; mission plans, documents, anything at all. A lock of her straight black hair fell infront of her eyes, and she hastily tucked it back behind her ear. Glaring at the mess before her, she gasped when something fairly moist came in contact with her fingers. She held her index finger infront of her dark eyes and immediately recongnized the red moistness as blood. Rising slowly to her feet, she scanned the area for any traces of where the wounded person had headed for. She soon found a small trail, as if the injured had stumbled back, and then fallen where she saw a small pool of blood.  
  
With a light grunt, she started heaving away at the rocks, hoping and praying there wasn't a dead body underneath the stones. She was prepared for just about anything, but a corpse wasn't one of them. The American colonist pulled one last rock from the mess, and nearly dropped it right back onto the face of the unconcious boy who the rock had been covering. 'That face... it looks so familiar... Could it be...?' Hurriedly, she pushed the rest of the rocks to the boy's side and observed his wounds. There were a few very treatable and minor scratches and cuts here and there, but the wound that worried her the most was the gunshot wound on his chest. She sighed and crossed her left arm over her body, setting her chin on her right hand in thought. Somehow she would have to get him to her safehouse for treatment.  
  
* * *  
  
She wasn't sure how she did it, but she had somehow managed to get the boy she found, who still looked oddly famliliar, back to her safehouse and onto her bed, across from where she was in a chair. She remembered the unconcious boy lying quietly on her bed completely. 'WuFei, it's been so long since I've last seen you. How'd you get yourself into this mess? Is it part of why you dissapeared so many years ago? What don't I know? What are you hiding from the world, WuFei?' A sigh escaped Tara's pursed lips as she finished bandaging his wound.  
  
"I need some sleep..." muttered the fifteen-year-old colonist-supporter, covering the lower part of her face politely as she yawned. Pulling herself from her comfy chair, she trudged over to the dining room table and yanked a chair away from said table, setting it before the other chair, smirking at her pathetically made make-shift bed. She climbed onto her sleeping place for the night and tugged down the visor part of her cap before she allowed her deep violet eyes to slide shut.  
  
.  
  
Ten minutes after Tara had fully fallen asleep, onyx eyes began to groggily open. 'Where am I?' The teen slowly looked at his surroundings and tried to remember what happened exactly, and how he got here. In a sudden jolt, everything came back to him; the bullet he took for Quatre, the OZ base, the explosion and the comforting darkness after it all. WuFei sat up full of anger and fear but realized this wasn't such a good idea when his body began to ache. He groaned in pain but stifled the noise when his eyes fell upon another person in the room.  
  
With her long legs propped up on one chair, the teenage girl sat arms crossed in another chair. Her head was down as her black hair flowed, covering her face, reaching a little past her hips.  
  
WuFei glanced at her curiously for a moment, wondering if it was possible for a girl of her stature to be part of OZ, but quickly moved on to thinking of a way out. Looking past the sleeping girl, he saw a door. Tenderly, WuFei sat up once again and made his way for the door. As he passed the girl, he glanced back at her once more before opening the door, praying to anything that it didn't squeak.  
  
A frighteningly cold wind bit at Wufei's skin as he stepped out side from the safehouse and for the first time he noticed that his wounds were bandaged. For an instant Wufei thought over his next course of action. 'The girl helped me, so she must be friendly. Maybe I should stay.' He thought momentarily about it before beginning to walk away from the door. 'Whether she's good or not doesn't matter. I must get back to the other pilots before she finds out who I am and decides to turn me in. I just can't risk it.'  
  
Wufei stepped onto the sidewalk, happy that the girl's safehouse had been on the bottom floor of the old, rundown building.. His arms wrapped around himself as he began his journey back to the safehouse. Before he could get even five feet from the safehouse, Wufei's foot collided roughly with a rock and sent him flying to the ground. He hit with a hard 'thud' and couldn't hold back the deafening scream that followed as his injuries were reopened and torn even more.  
  
.  
  
Her eyes opened wide in shock at the sound she had just heard. Tara looked around frantically only to find that her visitor was gone. In her rush to get outside, Tara fell from where she was sitting and cursed slightly under her breath. Quickly and gracefully, she was back on her feet and out the door. Looking to her left, then her right, the American's worried glance fell upon her fallen comrade. She ran over to him and bent down by his side.  
  
"You bloody idiot. What're ya tryin' to do, die or something?" Tara muttered under her breath as she tried to wake the boy next her. Eventually, his eyes opened.  
  
WuFei, too out of it to do anything else, let Tara help him back into her safehouse but upon the door closing behind them, WuFei stood on his own and glared at the girl. 'I still don't know who she is and I must get back to the others soon. I can only imagine what Quatre is going through.' Figuring that he could easily overpower Tara, WuFei asked her kindly for a glass of water. Once her back was to him, WuFei launched an attack, lunging at her unsuspecting back. Although, his leap never left the ground as he tripped over the carpet, landing harshly behind Tara.  
  
With a soft snort, Tara spun around to gaze at WuFei's fallen form. "Not in that condition WuFei." She bent down to help him up but backed off when he quickly sat up and glared at her.  
  
"Who are you?" WuFei shouted in her face and continued to glare at her.  
  
"You don't remember, do you, WuFei. I'm Tara, Tara James." She stared at him casually, one hand resting on her hip, the other holding the cup of water. "Well, you know if you wanted this water so bad you could'a gotten it yourself. I see you're in good enough physical condition." She leaned over to a small stand in the hallway and set the cup down. "But I guess that means you're finally over that 'stupid onna' stage, ne?" Tara turned back to him and leaned against the tresh-hold of the kitchen door.  
  
WuFei's eyes locked with Tara's for a moment, and deep inside her amethyst orbs he saw wells of unshown pain, tinging the beautiful yet false smile she had plastered on her face. He thought back for a moment as to how she used to be, and an image of a small girl with elbow length dark brown hair and wide, pleased violet eyes crinkled in a true smile flashed in his mind. He frowned inwardly.  
  
--Flashback--  
  
WuFei was young again, running around in someone's backyard. Looking back, he faintly saw Tara chasing after him in their child's game of tag. He tried to outrun her but her lighter build inabled her to catch up quickly and tackle the 7-year-old WuFei to the ground. They fell to the grass laughing as they rolled along. They stopped with Tara pinning WuFei to the ground, before the young boy tried to roll out from under her grip and pin her down. He failed to do so as she slid out from underneath him and started runnning from him. WuFei, who was now 'it', ran after her but just missed seeing as she ducked behind a bush. He slowed to a halt, trying to determine which bush she was hiding behind.  
  
Taking a guess, WuFei picked a bush to look behind. After checking each and every bush, he came to find Tara behind the very middle of them all. He extended a hand to the giggling girl and helped her off the ground just as his name was called. WuFei frowned as he turned around to see Master O beckoning him over. WuFei dropped Tara's hand and called to him.  
  
"Do I have to?" Receiving a nod from Master O, the child WuFei sighed and turned to wave at Tara.  
  
"Are you coming back tomorrow?" Tara asked almost timidly. Almost.  
  
"I don't know for sure."  
  
Tara glared harshly at Master O and adressed him. "What do ya need him for anyway?" She took a stand against him and waited impatiently for his answer.  
  
With a sigh of frustration, Master O turned and looked angrily to Tara as she still pulled on WuFei.  
  
"Let him go you bast-" Instantly, Wufei was back on the ground and had his hand clamped over Tara's mouth. With wide eyes, he stared at Tara as if to say 'Are you insane?!' Tara glared back at him and then looked to O who looked equally as angry as she was. Protectively, Tara stepped in front of WuFei and continued glaring at Master O.  
  
In one swift motion, Master O was lunging his hands at Tara, who stood her ground but was quickly shoved away. Tara looked back just in time to see WuFei take the blow for her. He fell to his knees in front of Master O.  
  
"You bloody idiot! Why did you do that?" Tara glared at her friend for taking the blow for her as she moved to help him to his feet. In that instant, WuFei realized how much Tara really meant to him, and the other way around. He also remembered how Tara said that he was her only friend.  
  
Without any sort of apology, Master O picked up WuFei yet again and began to carry him away from Tara. WuFei tried to fight back but was too injured to do any sort of damage. Desperately, he tried to crane his neck around O's body to say 'good bye' to Tara but failed.  
  
Tara felt tears stinging her eyes, but forced them back as she watched WuFei leave. To herself, she vowed that she would get WuFei back one day, no matter what it took.  
  
--End Flashback--  
  
Their moment of no passing seconds was torn when a ringing echoed throughout the house, and WuFei jumped, cringing and graping at his wound as Tara helped him to his feet. She signed, sauntering over the the vid- phone and rolling her eyes when she saw the mission command center's super intendant on the vid-phone. "What now?" Asked the girl annoyedly.  
  
"You are to abandon your previous mission and return to L5."  
  
Tara's eyes quickly changed from soft but annoyed to glaring and angry. "What?! I can't abandon this mission, you don't understand!"  
  
"No, it is you who does not understand. You are to abandon the mission at once and return here to L5."  
  
Tara glared at the super intendant and crossed her arms. She glanced back at WuFei.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Note to Sam: O! ^_^ OOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
O! BOW TO THE WONDER WHICH IS THE LETTER 'O'! ^_^  
  
hehe, I said I'd give you a long chapter.  
  
Never said I wouldn't do a cliffie!  
  
...  
  
Berrful Hunter  
  
email: glitzykiss67@aol.com  
  
OR  
  
IM: Tsuiraku Hoshi 


	9. A Different Kind of Soldier

Tell Me You Love Me  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
I DEDICATE THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER TO KATIE (Nightchild01). *glomps Katie* Many many arigatos! GO READ KATIE'S STUFF! ^___^  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The morning broke at this moment, shattering the darkness of the night as sunlight creeped into the room with a soft knock of brightness on the furniture. The two persons looked at eachother as the light illuminated the others' face. Sunlight bounced off Tara's dark violet eyes and back into WuFei's obsidian orbs, reflecting the souls of the other into their eyes.  
  
They leaned closer to each other, as if an invisible force had connected them and was pulling them together. Tara's eyes flicked over WuFei's features, and sudden realization dawned in her eyes, she was just about to stand up when the vid-phone started blaring in it's high-pitched ring. "Right...need to get that." she said as she stood up, turning her back to WuFei to hide her emotions. Walking over to the place on the wall where the vid-phone was hung, she collected herself before answering... "Yeah?"  
  
"Well? Are you coming back or what? Does your mobile suit need fuel?" The super intendant bombarded Tara with questions the second she finished her word, only causing her to roll her eyes. She tapped her fingers and stared absentmindedly as the voice on the other end of the phone never ceased to break as she was lectured about being more decisive. Finally it annoyed her enough and she decided to tell the intendant off and get on to more important buisness.  
  
"Listen, you. I've got far more important things to do than be your little servant. Go ask someone else, alright?" She then hung up the vid-phone and disconnected it, snickering and twirling her finger in a circle near her head in refference to the super indentant. Her actions earned her a slight smile from her Chinese comrade as she tried to think of something that had to be done to avoid being questioned about her owning a mobile suit.  
  
Tara turned to WuFei, thinking quickly. She got an idea. "I think we're getting low on food supplies. I'll go into town now and get more food. I should be back in no less than an hour." With that, she turned, grabbing her jacket and headed out of the door to her bike that she pedaled around on to make herself look like an ordinary citizen; leaving a semi-shocked WuFei in her wake, staring at the place where she had just been.  
  
WuFei blinked and continued staring at the closed door for quite a few minutes after the mysterious dark haired girl had left on an impromptu note. Shrugging, he lowered himself into a nearby chair and drummed his fingers on a stand near Tara's bed, creating a slight rythym to entertain himself with. He knew he should try and get in contact with the others, but currently he wasn't anywhere's near his gundam and had yet to find an actual telephone in the safehouse, and even if he did, why would the other pilots pick up the phone when they recieved all their missions and anything else via a computer? Quite frankly he wasn't even quite sure where exactly Tara's safehouse was; which direction, how far away from the OZ base, not even if it was in a hundred-mile radius of the base. So he did what he could: he sat perfectly still and silent, waiting until Tara would return from her escapade.  
  
A sudden noise, like a twig snapping just outside the room he was in, brought WuFei's attention. Not even realizing what he was doing because he was running on instinct, he went to another section of the house; a section of the house that anyone entering would not be able to see him in. Once in his hiding place, he shook his head to clear it of instincts. 'If they get too much of a look around, Tara'll be in danger...' he thought to himself as he moved away from his hiding place, ready to surrender, for Tara's sake.  
  
'Quatre is going to be worried sick...' WuFei realized upon stepping outside of the secluded room and back into the main part of the safehouse. '...but I have to make sure no one is put in any danger.' His thoughts and ideas right about now were greatly contradicting all his training as a gundam pilot, but he didn't really care. To the pilots he was perceived as dead, and only to Tara was his still-beating heart acknowledged. He felt it was only correct to protect her safety after she had protected his. And thus, he allowed himself to be captured by OZ, hoping they didn't really pay attention to the area surrounding the safehouse.  
  
* * *  
  
Tara came back about an hour later, as promised. She shoved her bike under a bush by the door, sensing something amiss but trying to push it from her mind. Opening the door, the feeling only got worse when she heard how quiet it was in the safehouse. Drawing her gun, she called out, "WuFei?" She crept carefully, silently through the house, searching all of the rooms when she got no answer. WuFei was not in the house. "Shit..." Turning, she burst out of the door to search the grounds.  
  
A couple footprints caught her eye, and she knelt down carefully to examine them. They definetly did not belong to herself or WuFei. A sudden thought reached her mind, and she stood up quickly and ran to the woods behind the safehouse to where she kept her stolen Taurus mobile suit. Leaving the food she had bought to sit on the table in the living room, she hopped into the cockpit and before another second passed, she was flying off into the direction her intuition was telling her to go. She knew there had to be more gundam pilots, as she had seen broadcasts of at least five gundams while watching the news back on L5. Keeping her eyes peeled for anything even remotely human amongst the trees and shrubs, she flew low so as not to be spotted by OZ... or worse, a gundam pilot thinking she worked for OZ.  
  
.  
  
Tara flew in her stolen mobile suit for what felt like hours to her. She was starting to get frustrated that she hadn't located anything that even remotely resembled a gundam pilot's safehouse. Several long streams of curses were running through her head, when she suddenly saw a rooftop that looked like it could possibly be a safehouse. Being careful that she wasn't too far away from said building but not too close, she landed her mobile suit. As soon as it was safe in the cover of trees, she jumped from it and headed toward the safehouse, intent on finding out if any gundam pilots were there.  
  
Drawing a hesitant breath, she exhaled slowly to calm her nerves before knocking on the door quietly. She didn't really expect anyone to open the door, but it couldn't hurt to try. On second thought, it could hurt if an angry someone with a gun were to open the door, but she didn't want to think that. Shoving her hands into the pockets of her jean shorts, she waited patiently for someone to open the door.  
  
.  
  
Just as she was about to knock again, glaring at the door for all her worth, the door swung open to reveal a boy about her age with blonde hair and aqua eyes. She felt her glare instantly melt at the sight of the boy, he was just too cute to glare at. A long silence drifted between the two, each staring back into eachother's eyes, waiting for an answer or question. Finally, Tara spoke.  
  
"Uh... yeah. ...By any chance do you know someone by the name of Chang WuFei?"  
  
The boy's eyes widened and he nodded frantically. "I did..."  
  
Tara arched an eyebrow and blinked. "Did...? He's alive, he's not dead," she said, taken aback at the blonde's mournful comment.  
  
The boy's jaw dropped. "H-he can't be...he..." his voice trailed off, not wanting to say more.  
  
Another voice called from inside the house, "Who's at the door?" the voice was oddly calm, yet commanding.  
  
The boy turned back to the house to yell back, but Tara beat him to it. "I know Chang WuFei." she said as she glanced at the blonde boy. The sounds of at least two other pairs of feet could be heard heading their way.  
  
At this point, Tara got the feeling this wasn't going to be an easy ordeal as a tall boy sporting a uni-bang appeared behind the blonde, and following him was a face she recognized instantly: the infamous Heero Yuy. Behind Heero was a slightly shorter and thinner braided boy. She sighed. "I know Chang WuFei, he's a long time friend of mine and right how he's in trouble. I'm glad I found this place before it got too late. I'll tell you all who I am very willingly as long as you don't report back to that idiot of a super intendant back on L5."  
  
"Then explain yourself." Heero said.  
  
"Gladly." replied Tara, clearing her throat. "Name is Tara James. From the L5 colony. I volunteered at a rebel base near where I used to live, to go on missions for the higher authorities to collect data from OZ bases, ruined or active, and return that data back to the colony where it would be used to keep a handle on OZ, to make sure they don't start using the colonies as means of force against you gundam pilots during conflicts." She stated confidently, knowing perfectly well what kind of mess she was getting herself into. "And I happened to come across WuFei when I was searching through a recently destroyed OZ base. I take it I got there shortly after you all left."  
  
The blonde boy lit up at news of WuFei. "Where is he? Is he okay? Can we see him? Wh--"  
  
The boy with the braid cut the blonde one off, "What do you mean by he's in trouble?" he asked, glaring at Tara as if it might be her fault.  
  
"I don't know all the details, but I had stepped out in order to buy some more food and said I would be back in an hour at the most, which I was. But when I got back, he was gone." She saw the blonde frown as she completed her sentence. "No notes, no anythings. There didn't appear to be a scuffle, but I saw some footprints outside my safehouse which were clearly not mine or WuFei's. I'm guessing OZ must have found the place, but I can't imagine they ransacked it because everything was in place. My guess is he surrendered for one reason or another, and that's why I couldn't find him, and why I came to you." Tara said, unfazed at all by the glares she was receiving here and there.  
  
"Well then let's go find him!" the blonde said to the other pilots. He was overjoyed upon hearing WuFei was alive, but at the same time, saddened that the pilot of Shenlong was captured by low-lifes such as OZ.  
  
Tara looked at the pilots. "I need to know what to call you. Just pointing and saying, 'hey you!' isn't going to cut it." she stated simpily, which got her a glare from Heero. Turning toward him she said, "I don't need to know your name." with that said, she turned back to the others.  
  
"Alright..." the blonde said, "I'm Quatre. This is Trowa," he pointed to the tall, silent boy standing beside him. "and this is Duo."  
  
Tara nodded. "Gotcha. Okay. Now what do you all say we get going?"  
  
"Hold on a second," Heero said, "You don't have a mobile suit."  
  
A light laugh followed by a shake of her head. "Yeah I do. Not a gundam by any means, but it's good enough. A stolen Taurus suit."  
  
Silence and a glare were her only answers until Trowa spoke.  
  
"Alright. Let's go."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
I'm so sorry this took so long to get out... ^_^ I hope you enjoy it, though! And don't worry, this story ain't over yet, and that's a promise!  
  
...  
  
Berrful Hunter  
  
email: ilovetchan@yahoo.com / bringmetolife02@yahoo.com (either or works.. I check them both)  
  
OR  
  
IM: Tsuiraku Hoshi 


	10. Let Me Die In Your Arms

Tell Me You Love Me  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
I'm really trying hard not to glorify my OC, so please keep that in mind. But she's turning into a major character over the course of these chapters, but all that is required by the plot. See, I've focused on only the pilots for 7 out of 9 chapters, and if you think carefully, you'll see a slight pattern I've created the previous chapters. I'm continuing that patten which will be revealed at the end.  
  
-____-; I can't write straight-pairings... *bows* gomen.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Kuso!"  
  
The other four gundam pilots plus the pilot of a stolen OZ mobile suit paused just for the briefest of moments as Heero growled out a curse. The OZ base they had managed to locate was extra heavy on protection. None of them had expected so many Leos and Aries to be guarding the base. Though, while the gundams only had to worry about *defeating* the enemy suits, the only girl on the team had bigger issues to deal with.  
  
.  
  
"You! In the Taurus suit! Why are you siding with the gundams?! Have you lost all dignity as on OZ soldier?!" a voice called out from one of the Aries. The large mobile suit hovered infront of the Taurus.  
  
Tara realized now she only had one way to escape. And that was to self detonate. Quickly, she tapped into the communication lines to the gundams. "Guys... I've no choice. Gotta self detonate. If I don't make it out alive, you swear to me now you'll find WuFei and get him out of here."  
  
"W-what?!" Quatre's voice called back. "You can't do that!"  
  
The violet eyed girl sighed. "I've got no choice, Quatre. I'm sorry. I'm really, truly, honestly sorry." With that, she closed the communication link and took a moment to observe as Deathscythe sliced through two Leos and an Aries with one swing of the massive scythe; as Heavyarms pummled some more OZ suits with bullets; as Wing employed use of the beam cannon and took out a massive amount of enemy suits with one shot. "I'm sorry." Unhooking her safety straps [1], she hesitantly held her finger above the self detonation button.  
  
'I can't chicken out now. I've been ready to die since I was born.' She exhaled slowly and pressed the self-detonation button. Time seemed to stop as red light started encircling her mobile suit.  
  
'Hey, wait a minute.' An almost evil smirk appeared on her face, and she chuckled darkly to herself. "No one ever said I couldn't play a prank." She kicked the hatch of the mobile suit open, and hopped out, falling the reasonably twenty feet to the ground. She landed sharply on her ankle and cursed under her breath, but she couldn't allow herself to die just yet. Jumping to her feet, she ran as fast as she could away from her about to explode mobile suit. The Taurus suit exploded. As she ran, the energy from the explosion flung her into the air some thirty feet. Her body landed with a sickening crunch in a patch of bushes. All was silent for a few moments as her head spun and pain surged throughout her body.  
  
Groaning, she pushed her eyes open and looked around, amazed that she had actually survived the explosion from such a short distance. "Someone up there must really like me." she whispered before pulling herself to her feet and keeping an eye on the battle from behind the thick bark of an oak tree, wincing slightly with her bruises.  
  
.  
  
Quatre's eyes widened as the dust from the explosion cleared. He scanned over the ruined mobile suit with expert eyes, frowning greatly when he didn't see even the slightest bit of life in the ruins. 'This is just like losing him--'  
  
His thoughts were cut out by Duo's voice shouting angrily over the communication link. "I can't believe she did that! What in hell are we going to tell WuFei?!"  
  
"We've got to complete the mission right now. We'll deal with that later." came Heero's monotone voice. Duo quieted and did as he was told, half- heartedly slicing apart a couple Leos.  
  
* * *  
  
WuFei sat silently in the dingy, depressing OZ cell he had been brutally thrown into after surrendering at Tara's safehouse. He had a feeling he was going to die for real soon. All the things he had ever wanted in his life were flashing before his eyes at an insane rate, but he managed to keep track of a few desires every now and then. He raised his obsidian eyes to the grey ceiling, and sighed. 'I guess this is when I start making my last wishes.' he thought with a despondent sigh.  
  
His eyes widened momentarily as he realized there wasn't really anything he could wish for. He could wish for the safety of the pilots, but that was pointless, he figured, since from the second they became gundam pilots they were throwing away all wishes for safety. He couldn't wish for justice anymore, because by dying he wouldn't be doing justice to the world, he would be going against his ideology. Nor could he wish for health, or happiness, or something else he normally would have wished for, because he was pretty sure he was going to die fairly soon.  
  
Then, suddenly, it hit him. He knew what he wanted before he died. "All I... all I want... is to see her smile..." he whispered, images of a tall, skinny girl with flowing black hair and enigmatic violet eyes flashing in his mind's eye. For a second, he smirked. 'How ironic of me. My last wish is for an onna.'  
  
It was then he realized he really did care for her. As children, the two had been inseperable, the very best of friends. And, he rembered, even as Master O had started interferring and training him as a gundam pilot, she had remained by his side at all times, and never questioned where he had to go every afternoon. His thoughts drifted back to a while ago, when the two had spent the day at a park as two nine-year-olds.  
  
//--flashback--//  
  
"Hey, WuFei, wait up!" called the girl, knotting her shoelaces and chasing after her male comrade. Upon catching up to him, she noticed a sad air around him. "...Something botherin' you?"  
  
He turned to her and shrugged, sitting back against a tree's bark as the sun started setting. Crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes, he replied shortly. "I'm beginning to wonder what's going to happen to me once these training sessions with Master O are over."  
  
She sat down beside him and leaned on his shoulder slightly, seeking warmth in the cool air seeping into their area of the park. "Whaddya mean?"  
  
"Well," he said, carelessly flinging his arm around her shoulders, "He said I'm gonna be going somewhere, and risking my life for a sole purpose daily."  
  
Tara narrowed her eyes. "He's training you for death..."  
  
"What?" WuFei blinked, peering into her eyes.  
  
"He's training you for death, WuFei. Why else would he even say that to ya?" She inched closer to him hesitantly and hugged him. "...I don't want you to die..."  
  
//--flashback end--//  
  
He exhaled slowly, frowning. 'Does she still mean that today? After so many years?' WuFei supposed she might have still cared; after all, she did rescue him from the OZ base, and bandage all his wounds without even asking for a thank-you in return. And she had taken him directly into her own safehouse, which in itself was a gigantic risk against her safety, yet she had taken that risk, all for him.  
  
'I guess that does mean she cares.' He closed his eyes and leaned back against the stone wall, making a silent apology.  
  
* * *  
  
"Quatre, come on. She's not in there." Heero muttered to the anxious blonde as he dug through the remains of the Taurus suit.  
  
Trowa knelt down wordlessly and took Quatre's hand in his, pulling him to his feet. "It was a choice that was made."  
  
"But Trowa, what are we going to tell WuFei once we find him?! We can't just tell him she's dead!" Quatre protested as Heero made eye-contact with Duo and nodded towards the base. Duo glanced back at Quatre and Trowa one last time before following Heero inside, finger on the trigger of his gun, ready to shoot if necessary.  
  
.  
  
"Well... you don't have to worry about me being dead. Ya can't kill me off that easily." A female voice grumbled as the speaker jumped lightly into the clearing. Tara sighed at the remains of her suit. "So much for that old peice of junk, eh?"  
  
Quatre spun around on his heel at hearing the slightly familiar voice. His eyes widened. "Tara...? How'd you survive the explosion?" he asked as she caught up to himself and Trowa, who relaxed his grip on Quatre's hand as they scanned the area.  
  
"I honestly don't know. Call it dumb luck. By all logical explinations, I should be dead." She stated blatantly, drawing her gun from inside her jacket pocket.  
  
Trowa nodded at her action, and the three seperated into individual groups, Quatre and himself sharing a quick good-bye.  
  
.  
  
Tara crouched down to her knees, gun poised at the back of a man controlling what appeared to be the oxygen supply for a prison cell. Furrowing her eyebrows, she slowly inched her face around the corner of the wall, just enough to get a quick, easy view of the OZ-uniform clad man. 'Please forgive me for this...' She thought as she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger, letting the bullet fly blindly into his back. As the man cried out in sudden pain, she sighed and shook her head. She hated killing people almost as much as she hated those who discriminated against others.  
  
Once he was dead, she dashed into the room and accsessed the data files on the person held captive in prison.  
  
"Chang WuFei... Gundam pilot... aha! Here we go..." she whispered, tapping into the exact location of where WuFei was being held prisoner.  
  
Before she left the control room, she took a glance back at the man she had shot. "Forgive me..."  
  
She ran out of the room as four OZ soldiers spotted her and started chasing after her. .  
  
Slowing to a jog, she approached the cell which she was sure WuFei was in. Pulling at the door, she glared upon finding it locked. "Damnit," she cursed softly, pushing the barrel of her gun against the doorknob. Shooting the gun a few times, she yanked the doorknob off the door and pushed the door open.  
  
"WuFei? Hey, WuFei!" she exclaimed in an undertone upon finding him in the corner of the cell. "Yo, come on, let's go, OZ is on my ass!"  
  
"Hold it! Stay right there!" an OZ soldier shouted from the other side of the hallway, aiming a gun directly at Tara. "Surrender now and get inside the cell, since you seem to have been able to open the door so well."  
  
Glaring, she gritted her teeth. She had to think fast. "And what if I say no?"  
  
The soldier shot the gun. The American colonist-supporter stood rooted to her spot as the bullet sped towards her.  
  
.  
  
"Get out of the way!" WuFei's voice broke through the thick, deadly silence. When there was no action on anyone's part, he rose to his feet and shouted. "I said, get out of the way!"  
  
Tara seemed to snap back to reality and shook her head, jumping inside the cell as the bullet crossed where she had been standing moments before, shattering the main entrypad. She growled as the soldier closed the cell door. The two sat in silence as they heard buttons being pressed outside; they figured there was a codepad of some kind in a different spot from where the bullet hit which would activate another lock inside the actual cell door.  
  
.  
  
"Well, this is fun." Tara said sarcastically.  
  
WuFei turned his head to the side and half-glared at the girl sitting a few feet away from him. "Huh." he grunted.  
  
"So how long do you think it'll be before they kill us both?" he saw her shrug out of the corner of his eye. "I'm giving it... oh, about five minutes."  
  
They drifted into silence as Tara's vague attempts at cynical humor were left to fend for themselves. She looked up at him as he stared despondently at the cold ground, perfectly still. Shrugging, she scooted closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder, ready to pull back if there was any objection.  
  
But, surprisingly eough, there was no objection as they remained in their same positions for the next few mintutes. The silence was only broken when the voice of an OZ commander rang powerfully throughout the cell.  
  
"If 05 will surrender, we'll let the girl live. Do you two understand that? If 05 will not surrender, we will have to resort to killing you both via poisoned gas. Make your descision now."  
  
Tara immediately snapped into a straight position and glared up at the ceiling, where she suspected the voice had come from. "WuFei..." she whispered, "Don't you dare do it!"  
  
"No!" he shouted, "I won't let you die because of me!"  
  
"I... I don't want to live if it means you have to die!"  
  
WuFei pounded his fist on the ground. "Why, onna, why?!"  
  
"Because, damnit!" Tara exclaimed frustratedly, "I love you WuFei, understood?!"  
  
WuFei gasped and calmed down instantly as Tara glared at him. "Tara... I...l-love you too..."  
  
For the first time in a long time, they smiled as an invisible force drew them together, their lips meeting in a brief and sweet kiss.  
  
.  
  
"Have you made your decision yet?" came the voice of the OZ commander. "Too late now, you're time's up."  
  
Tara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, destroy the beauty of the moment why don't you, stupid OZ..." she muttered, almost inaudibly.  
  
.  
  
A light colored gas began seeping into the room. WuFei recognized the substance instantly, and cursed, pulling his shirt up to cover his nose, even though he knew there was nothing he could do to stop the gas from penetrating his miniscule barrier. He motioned for Tara to do the same as she curled up beside him. His free arm looped around her shoulders in a last attempt at doing what he felt to be justice as, unbeknownst to them, someone started working the second codepad.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
[1]- What ARE those things called anyways? o_o seatbelts?  
  
...o__o this is hella long. Anyways, I hope you like it! And don't worry, eventually I will get back to focusing on my other stories... but I had to finish this one and The Legend of the 576 first, so... ^_^ I'll get there sooner or later. My apologies! The next chapter will definetly be the last... I was going to add everything into this chapter, but upon realizing how long this chapter's getting I decided to cut what would be a super long chapter into two. See ya next time, minna!  
  
...  
  
Berrful Hunter  
  
email: ilovetchan@yahoo.com / bringmetolife02@yahoo.com (both work...)  
  
OR  
  
IM: Tsuiraku Hoshi 


	11. The Joy the Sun Brings

Tell Me You Love Me  
  
Blah. Last chapter. Yey. _O I need to learn how to write straight pairings... My apologies! ^_^  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Damn you... damn you... damn you!"  
  
Duo cursed and pounded his fist against the codepad of the cell, all his attempts at opening the door hadn't worked and he was currently working on picking the lock. There was no way on earth he was going to let WuFei and whoever else it was he had heard inside the cell die.  
  
While Duo worked against the clock to open the door, Heero kept an eye out for any OZ soldiers who might be coming after them. He scanned the area with expert vision and kept his gun cocked just in case of any interruptions.  
  
"Aha!" the American finally unlocked the door and pulled it open, grunting at the sheer weight of the iron door. He took a step back and yanked at the door with all his might, accidentally falling backwards on top of Heero in the process. Both boys took a moment to blush before getting back to the task at hand, saving those kinds of mental images for another time.  
  
Duo quickly jumped back to his feet as Heero did the same. The both of them quickly pulled the door back and scanned the room for the trapped people inside. Upon finding a huddled shape near the corner of the room, Duo called out to it.  
  
.  
  
"WuFei?" his voice rang throughout the dead silence in the cell, echoing almost eerily. "Yo... WuFei? You in here?" Duo stepped into the cell lightly, almost hesitant to do so but knowing he had to find WuFei.  
  
"I'll keep guard." Heero stated from somewhere behind the iron door. The sound of a gun clicking was heard.  
  
.  
  
One violet eye opened slowly and reluctantly in timing with two onyx eyes opening as well. Silence drifted between Tara and WuFei for a few moments.  
  
"Are we dead yet?" she whispered quietly, suspicion clearly present in her voice.  
  
WuFei turned his head to the right and blinked at her. "You sure have a positive outlook on life." he said sarcastically. The Chinese pilot paused before speaking again when he heard what seemed like Duo's voice echoing throughout the prison-like cell he and Tara were currently situated in. He stood slowly, rising to his feet with caution. Tara lifted her head from his shoulder and inched her way into standing up straight against the wall. WuFei motioned for her to remain stationary as he stepped around a barely visible corner. With a slight glare, she nodded and remained where she was against the wall.  
  
.  
  
Duo turned around and face Heero somewhat nervously. "I don't think this is the right cell... You sure this is the right one, Heero?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Heero said monotonously, glancing back at Duo. "This is where they're supposed to be."  
  
"They?" Duo blinked.  
  
01 nodded. "That girl is supposedly with him. Tara."  
  
Duo made a slight sound of understanding as he turned back to the cell. "I just hope we made it in time..." he muttered as this time, he went further inside the cell than before.  
  
.  
  
WuFei held his gun out to his side as he walked in the pitch-black darkness. He was sure it was Duo's voice he kept on hearing, but he had to be careful nonetheless. As he walked, he failed to see the figure approaching him, braid swinging from side to side with each step.  
  
Crash.  
  
Instantly, two guns were pointed directly infront of each pilot, aiming into the darkness. Apparently the cell was arranged so that no light could reach the insides. Thick silence reigned in the cell while each boy froze, hardly daring to breathe.  
  
'Wait a second...' Duo glared into the eyes he couldn't see. "...WuFei?"  
  
"Duo...?"  
  
Both boys stood up and faced eachother, guns tucked away in their owner's pockets. "WUFEI!" Duo launched himself onto WuFei and bear-hugged him. "Dude, we all thought you were dead until what's-her-name showed up!"  
  
Tara watched from the shadows as the two pilots conversed. A flick of emotion crossed her eyes as she was indirectly mentioned.  
  
"You mean Tara," WuFei said, prying himself away from Duo's death-grip hug. He smiled slightly at the braided American and turned his gaze back behind him. "...who is standing right over there." WuFei motioned for Tara to come out from her roost in the darkest corner of the cell.  
  
Almost reluctantly, she stepped forward and stood behind WuFei, keeping her gaze on the walls of the cell. "Okay, we'll do the fancy reunion with party favors and all that good stuff later, can we go now? I really don't like this place."  
  
From his standpoint in the threshold, Heero allowed the smallest of small smiles possible to cross his face momentarily as he nodded. "Yeah. Let's go find the others."  
  
* * *  
  
Quatre sighed and jogged back to where he was supposed to meet Trowa an hour and a half after they had originally departed in order to search the OZ grounds for WuFei. His hair constantly poked at his eyes while he ran, annoying him until eventually he glared and shoved his blonde bangs behind his ears.  
  
Once he reached the front of the OZ base, he scanned the area for the familiar face of Trowa. For a few moments he saw nothing, and frowned; he wanted to find WuFei as soon as was possible and then head home, where all would be well again and hopefully another mission wouldn't surface for quite the while. Something in the reck of metal to his left behind him shifted, and Quatre turned around, instantly cautious.  
  
His shoulders relaxed considerably when a familiar grey shoe appeared from behind the scrap metal. Glancing up from the shoe to the person who had their foot in the shoe, Quatre smiled to find himself gazing into Trowa's eyes. "Did you find WuFei?"  
  
Trowa remained silent until he had crossed the space between himself and Quatre. "No..." he muttered in an undertone. `This whole mission is a failure. Headquarters must have it in for us if they sent us on this mission without our gundams. A foolish miscalculation on their part which almost cost one of us our lives. Heero's sure to mention that detail in the mission report...` Trowa gathered his thoughts and aimed them in a different direction for the sake of seeing things from all points of view. `Then again, this might have been a test to see if our skills alone without our mobile suits are efficient... Although I still can't understand what they wanted to achieve by possibly killing off a pilot.` Quatre's soft voice drew Trowa back to reality from the endless depths of his thoughts.  
  
"Trowa? What are you thinking about?" Quatre asked, tapping Trowa's shoulder lightly. "It seems like there's a lot on your mind."  
  
The pilot of Heavyarms gazed into Quatre's turquoise eyes, finding concern and slight frustration swirling in a mix of emotions. Trowa supposed the frustration was spawning from not finding WuFei. Silently, Trowa slid his arm around Quatre's shoulders and held him tight to his chest. "Let's see if we can find the others."  
  
Quatre nodded silently.  
  
.  
  
Duo, Heero, WuFei, and Tara walked silently and quickly through the halls of the OZ base, which was now pretty much deserted. Heero and Duo walked slightly ahead of Tara and WuFei, both eager to get back into the safehouse and relax. None of the pilots had ever wanted to go on the mission in the first place, and for sure none of them were all too pleased when the complication of a presumably dead WuFei showed up. All was silent between the four as Tara and WuFei repeatedly snuck glances at eachother when they thought the other wasn't looking.  
  
Duo was the first to reach the main door to the OZ building, and he grinned widely, sprinting the last twenty or so yards to coming one step closer to home. Heero couldn't help but allow a pleasant smirk to cross his face as Duo pulled the door back, the pale rays of sunlight from the outside world flooding onto his figure. Heero and the others quickly caught up, relishing the sun and the warmth it brought, a drastic but gracious change from the cold and dingy insides of the mostly demolished OZ base. The only part of the base that hadn't fully been demolished were the underground cells, which had been forgotten in the panic induced by Quatre escaping and telling the others about WuFei.  
  
The four of them stepped outside and let the doors close behind them noiselessly, pausing for the briefest of moments before the three pilots let their soldier natures take over. They scanned the surrounding area with expert percision, only breathing audibly and relaxing their tense shoulders once none of then had found anything. Tara stood behind WuFei, letting her eyes adjust to the sudden bursts of light.  
  
.  
  
Just as Trowa was about to start towards the area surrounding the base, Quatre caught sight of an all too familiar braid, and immediately a wide and happy smile formed on his face. "Trowa! It's Duo!" Quatre smiled and waved energetically in Duo's direction, hoping for all the world the 02 pilot had found WuFei safe and sound.  
  
Duo caught Quatre's eye and he waved back.  
  
Once the three pilots and colonist-supporter had reached Quatre and Trowa, a smile bright enough to light the entire planet appeared on Quatre's face. "WuFei! You're allright!" the blonde threw himself at WuFei and hugged him tight, tears of joy building in his eyes. "I was worried about you..."  
  
WuFei blinked momentarily, then return Quatre's hug, a light smile playing its way across his face. "I'm glad to be back, Quatre. Glad to be back."  
  
For the first time in a long time, the six of them smiled in unison, the sunlight pouring individual rays on Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, WuFei, and Tara. Inside, WuFei smiled to himself as he and Quatre parted from their embrace, and he slid an arm around Tara's shoulders. Finally, there was the 'WuFei-and-someone' he had hoped for back before the mission had even begun.  
  
And he couldn't have been happier.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
END! Phew! I finally finished this fic! I'm kinda happy it's over, but also I'm sad because I love this fic. o__o I can't believe this story is over... o___o Over. Owari. Complete. Finito. Finished. Not requiring any more work. Done. O____O holy stuff, this fic is over... o___o.... WELL! I hope you guys liked this story! I know I liked it, even if at times I had horrible writer's block! ^___^ I love you all so much, thanks for reviewing! *hugs everyone* THAAAAANK YOU! ^_^  
  
END!  
  
...  
  
Berrful Hunter  
  
email: ilovetchan@yahoo.com / bringmetolife02@yahoo.com, both work!  
  
OR  
  
IM: Tsuiraku Hoshi 


End file.
